Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are made of semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (Inp). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data without a constant source of power. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM) and Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Non-volatile memory devices can retain stored data with or without a constant source of power. Examples of non-volatile memory include Read Only Memory (ROM), Mask ROM (MROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM) and Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memories may be classified into NOR-type memories and NAND-type memories.